


AIR Drama CD

by Tougetsu_Kiri



Category: Air (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tougetsu_Kiri/pseuds/Tougetsu_Kiri
Summary: This is a translation of the AIR Drama CD. Unlike the 2005 anime, each heroine gets her own story, in which others don't appear. It's broken into several parts: "Dream" tells about each heroine's interactions with Yukito and their connection to the sky. "Summer" tells about the journey of Kannabi no Mikoto and her retainers, Ryuuya and Uraha, and the origin of the "girl in the sky" tale. Lastly, "AIR" continues Misuzu's story and leads to the finale.
Kudos: 1





	AIR Drama CD

#### 1.Yukito's dream.

Yukito's mother: This doll is something which can bring joy and laughter to people. Try making it move.  
Yukito: I can't. I don't know what to do.  
Yukito's mother: Like this. Hold out your fingertips, and if you really feel it, those feelings will connect.  
Yukito: Feelings..?  
Yukito's mother: What are you feeling right now, Yukito? Do you want people to laugh? If you don't, it won't move. It's not just about wanting it to move. If you reach the feeling beyond that, the doll will move.

Yukito: That's one bumpy road here. I can see the sky and the sea out there.

Girl: Takashi? What're you doing?  
Boy: Look, sis! A cicada husk!  
Girl: No, don't bring it here!  
Boy: First time I see one so pretty. How about we make it our summer homework?  
Girl: No!  
Boy: But, what then..?  
Yukito: Hey.  
Girl: Eh?  
Yukito: Yeah, you kids. I'll give you kids a show now. Here, it's the start of a fun puppet show! Move.  
Yukito's mother: Beyond this sky, there is a girl with wings. Since ancient times, and even now, in the same sky, she lets the wind fill her wings.  
Yukito: Well? Cool, isn't it?  
Boy: How about on the development of Asagawa river?  
Girl: Yep, that will work. (Yukito: Hey, you guys.) So just get rid of this cicada now!  
Boy: It's okay!  
Girl: No it's not!  
Boy: Why? (Yukito: Ah, well.)  
Girl: Because I said so!  
Boy: But why?!  
Yukito: Hey, you guys. You've seen my show, right? Don't you have to pay me something?  
Boy: He's saying something, sis.  
Girl: Ignore him!  
Yukito: Huh?  
Boy: Hey, let's go back while kicking this!  
Yukito: "This"..?  
Boy: Ei!  
Yukito: Oh, my doll...  
Girl: Takashi..!  
Yukito: So, what was I about..? Ramen set. No. Got to find my doll.  
Yukito: I raise my head as I walk. The sky stretches beyond the horizon, vivid blue from one side to another, making me think I'm still dreaming. The girl in the sky. The tale I've heard from my mother since I was a kid. Not knowing if that girl is even real or not, I travel in search of her, with the doll and the story I've inherited from my mother, never letting that goal waver. Looking up, a bird flies above, heading towards the sky.

[Opening song: Tori no Uta]  
Misuzu: AIR. Dream. Kamio Misuzu. First part.

#### 2\. Encounter.

Yukito: Where did it get blown to..?  
Misuzu: Hm-umph.  
Yukito: Huh?  
Misuzu: Good day.  
Yukito: Hup-ho...  
Misuzu: Eh..?  
Yukito: I better get looking.  
Misuzu: Um, good day!  
Yukito: Me?  
Misuzu: Uh-huh.  
Yukito: You want something?  
Misuzu: Would you come play with me?  
Yukito: Huh?  
Misuzu: Kids were playing on the beach yesterday. I've been watching them and thinking "This looks so fun, I want to play too!"  
Yukito: Sorry, I'm busy.  
Misuzu: Eh? But you were showing something to the kids earlier.  
Yukito: Huh?  
Misuzu: On the bus stop.  
Yukito: You were watching?  
Misuzu: Yep. I'd call out to you, but you were looking sort of busy. And just now, your eyes were closed, so I thought you were sleeping.  
Yukito: I was pondering.  
Misuzu: Pondering..?  
Yukito: I'm searching for something. Got my hands full with that right now.  
Misuzu: Then I'll search with you!  
Yukito: Oh?  
Misuzu: Is it nearby?  
Yukito: I think it's either on the North Pole, or on the South Pole.  
Misuzu: On the Poles..? Alright, I'm going!  
Yukito: And so she does... Well, better keep looking.

Misuzu: North Pole... South Pole... Aren't they really far?  
Yukito: Yeah, sort of far.  
Misuzu: I was about to get on a bus, when I've realized: maybe that was a lie..?  
Yukito: It was a lie.  
Misuzu: Why would you lie like that?  
Yukito: Listen, I don't really need your help.  
Misuzu: And what are you looking for?  
Yukito: Polar bear.  
Misuzu: That's... a lie, isn't it?  
Yukito: If I said it was the truth, would you really go to the Poles?  
Misuzu: Why do you say things like that?  
Yukito: Isn't it hot? Just go home.  
Misuzu: It's alright, I'm used to it.  
Yukito: Hey, how about school?  
Misuzu: Found it!  
Yukito: Really?!  
Misuzu: Here, a rhinoceros beetle!  
Yukito: Ugh...  
Misuzu: Eh? This is not what you're looking for?  
Yukito: As if I'd desperately look for something like that.  
Misuzu: I thought it was your friend.  
Yukito: Oh, I see. I can only have an insect as friend. Is that how I look?  
Misuzu: Yep! Here, friend!  
Yukito: I'm looking for a doll.  
Misuzu: Doll..?  
Yukito: Hand-sewn, stuffed with cotton.  
Misuzu: Doll... Roger!

#### 3\. Friend.

Misuzu: Ah! Found it!  
Yukito: What this time? A stag beetle?  
Misuzu: No, a doll.  
Yukito: Uh?!  
Misuzu: There, past that branch.  
Yukito: It's stuck...  
Misuzu: And a bird is after it.

Yukito: It was right about to get gobbled up.  
Misuzu: Aren't you glad?  
Yukito: Yep.  
Misuzu: Aren't you free to play now?  
Yukito: With whom?  
Misuzu: With me.  
Yukito: Why?  
Misuzu: I've helped you look for your doll...  
Yukito: So you've only helped me with that goal in mind?  
Misuzu: Nihaha...  
Yukito: Look here, I'm sorry but...  
Misuzu: Play on the beach. Chase after each other. Throw water at each other. And then part with a "See you tomorrow!"  
Yukito: Do that with your friends.  
Misuzu: Yep! That we are: friends!  
Yukito: We've just met. Go play with that beetle or something.  
Misuzu: He was already taken. He's gone somewhere with his girl beetle.  
Yukito: Now that's unfortunate.  
Misuzu: Yep! So, let's play? I want to play...  
Yukito: Look, I've still got things to do.  
Misuzu: Eh? Is that so?  
Yukito: So, some other time, alright?  
Misuzu: Unfortunate... But, you know, if I can help with those other things — I'll help!  
Yukito: It's late. Go home already.  
Misuzu: My mom gets home really late, and never scold me anyway.  
Yukito: My next order of business is to make some money.  
Misuzu: Money? Do you want something?  
Yukito: Yes, I do want something rather desperately.  
Misuzu: What would that be?  
Yukito: Now that's got nothing to do with you, right? See you around and thanks for the help.  
Misuzu: Dinner.  
Yukito: Hm?  
Misuzu: What're you going to do about dinner? If you want, would you come eat at my house?  
Yukito: Seriously?  
Misuzu: Yep, seriously! If you want to eat anything in particular, just ask!

Misuzu: Well? Does this count as that "Ramen set" you wanted?  
Yukito: Sure does! Delicious!  
Misuzu: A dinner together...  
Yukito: Are you normally alone?  
Misuzu: Mom gets home late, after all.  
Yukito: That so?  
Misuzu: Tasty.  
Yukito: Yeah.  
Yukito: You're called Kamio, right?  
Misuzu: Eh? How do you know?  
Yukito: It was written on the entrance plaque.  
Misuzu: Ah, right. Kamio Misuzu. I'd like you to just call me Misuzu.  
Yukito: What's wrong with Kamio?  
Misuzu: Nothing, but... I'd really love it if you called me by name.  
Yukito: If I feel like it.

Yukito: Whew! Thanks for the food.  
Misuzu: You're welcome. Once I'm done washing these, let's play?  
Yukito: No, if I stay too long...  
Misuzu: It's alright, mom will return much later.  
Yukito: That's not it. If I dawdle here too long, finding lodgings will be a problem.  
Misuzu: Ah..!  
Yukito: What?  
Misuzu: You could stay here!  
Yukito: Now look here. We've just met today. Do you normally let someone like that stay at your house?  
Misuzu: But we're friends...  
Yukito: No we're not.  
Misuzu: I'll tell mom you're a classmate.  
Yukito: That's not the problem here.  
Misuzu: Mom won't be bothered by something like that. So it's alright if you stayed.  
Yukito: Listen...  
Misuzu: It's really alright!  
Yukito: Ugh... I'm tired.  
Misuzu: Yeah.  
Yukito: Can I just go to sleep now?  
Misuzu: Yep! Once we get to the summer holidays, we'll have lots of time to play!  
Yukito: Now look here...  
Misuzu: Then I'll go get you a futon!  
Yukito: "Summer holidays"? How long does she intend to keep me here?

Echo: Since ancient times, and even now, in the same sky, she lets the wind fill her wings. That girl always sees the same dream. She's always alone, and will disappear without ever making it to adulthood. That sad dream has repeated itself countless times...

#### 4\. Haruko's request.

[loud crash noise]  
Yukito: Gah?!  
Misuzu: Mom's back.  
Yukito: Huh?  
Misuzu: Looks like she ran into the shed on her bike.  
Yukito: Seriously?!  
Misuzu: She's been drinking again...  
Yukito: Drunk driving?  
Misuzu: Happens all the time, actually.  
Yukito: Shouldn't that _not happen at all?_  
Misuzu: Sorry it woke you up. Go back to sleep, I'll talk to mom.  
Yukito: Will it be alright?  
Misuzu: Yep, absolutely. Sleep.

Misuzu: Welcome back. See, there's a friend over, he's got nowhere else to go..! Wait, mom!  
Haruko: De-ni-ed!  
Misuzu: Look, mom...  
Haruko: As if I'm lettin' a feller this young just stay here!  
Misuzu: G-gao... Ouch!  
Haruko: 'Till when I be tellin' you ta drop that habit a'yours?!  
Misuzu: But, he's got nowhere else to sleep. Besides, I think he's a good person.  
Haruko: You, how d'ya know Misuzu?  
Misuzu: Classmate!  
Haruko: Ain't he kinda way too old for that?  
Misuzu: Yeah...  
Haruko: He got a name?  
Misuzu: Ah! Erm... Tabuchi-san?  
Yukito. So. Very. Wrong.  
Haruko: Tabuchi-san? Hm-m-m-m. A'ight, let 'im stay.  
Misuzu: Yay!..really?  
Haruko: Really... _in the shed!_  
Misuzu: Oh...

Misuzu: I'm sorry. Mom's a bad drunk. When sober, she's really kind.  
Yukito: Can't imagine.  
Misuzu: Really? I'll put your futon over here.  
Yukito: Yeah.  
Yukito: More importantly, who in blazes is Tabuchi?  
Misuzu: You don't know Tabuchi? He's awesome!  
Yukito: I've no idea who you're talking about, but do me a favor and stop.  
Misuzu: But...  
Yukito: I've got my own name. Kunisaki.  
Misuzu: Kunisaki-san. And your first name?  
Yukito: Yukito.  
Misuzu: Yukito-san!  
Yukito: Don't just call it so nonchalantly!  
Misuzu: Misuzu and Yukito-san!  
Yukito: And don't add those "ands"!  
Misuzu: What should I do then..?  
Yukito: That aside, you don't often find parents as magnanimous as your mother.  
Misuzu: Yeah. I was really scared of lying.  
Yukito: Doesn't she simply see right through you?  
Misuzu: I don't think so. Mom's just frivolous like that.  
Yukito: Maybe, but she's probably worried about you.  
Misuzu: I wonder...  
Yukito: You _wonder?_ Do you hate her?  
Misuzu: No, absolutely not! Her way of talking, for instance, I really like!  
Yukito: That's one scary speech pattern there.  
Misuzu: Yeah. Both her character and her speech are very forceful. And I hate pushovers. In that sense Yukito-san easily passes. Big body, thick arms, scary eyes...  
Yukito: Is that so?  
Misuzu: Really scary eyes...  
Yukito: You don't have to emphasize _that_ so much.  
Misuzu: But people like that are actually the kind ones.  
Yukito: Who told you that?  
Misuzu: I myself think so.  
Yukito: Now look here. People with nasty look in their eye tend to be nasty themselves.  
Misuzu: Truly? I don't think so, really.  
Yukito: About time I got some sleep.  
Misuzu: Hm-m-m-m... I wonder... No, I really don't think so. Say, Yukito-san, are you asleep? Uh, good night then.  
Yukito: Hungry...

[rummaging sounds]  
Haruko: So what're we up to here?  
Yukito: Damn. Busted.  
Haruko: What, couldn't appraise 'em good stuff properly without turning the lights on?  
Yukito: I just thought it was better than being all sneaky about it.  
Haruko: Yep, I really hate people bein' like that. That said, I ain't much likin' people rummagin' through my fridge either.  
Yukito: I'm starving. Let it slide this once.  
Haruko: I'm supposed ta have a good eye for men, but I can't really place ya. What the heck are ya, really?  
Yukito: Tabuchi.  
Haruko: I ain't askin' your name.  
Yukito: Twenty-two.  
Haruko: Nor your seat number.  
Yukito: Iron man.  
Haruko: Nor your bloody nickname either! I'm askin' where you come from.  
Yukito: Classmate.  
Haruko: Oh for the... How long are ya goin' to cover for that girl, honestly? Welp, ain't no helpin' it, I guess. Let's hear it slow and deliberate.

[gulping noises]  
Haruko: I'm called Haruko.  
Yukito: I'm Kunisaki Yukito.  
Haruko: Ran away from home?  
Yukito: Wrong.  
Haruko: Well ya didn't just end up homeless for no reason, right?  
Yukito: I'm on a journey.  
Haruko: Journey?! Hah! Ya chasin' a dream or somethin'?  
Yukito: Dream, huh? Well, yeah, something like that.  
Haruko: Dream. I see, I see... Then I guess ya do have a home, right?  
Yukito: I do.  
Haruko: Welp, if ya follow them rules, I don't mind ya stayin' here.  
Yukito: Seriously?  
Haruko: Ain't no man's touch in this house. And looks like Misuzu's trustin' you. For now, that is. But in return...  
Yukito: Hm?  
Haruko: As ya can see, my work keeps me real late, so I ain't takin' proper care of that girl. It's almost summer break, and that's one doubly worryin' time. That girl's totally careless. She sees anythin' fun — and there she goes, rushin' to it headfirst. Can I count on ya with that?  
Yukito: With what?  
Haruko: Just be at her side, willya?  
Yukito: Now look here. Things like that...  
Haruko: Just whack her upside the head if she's about to do somethin' weird and that'll be fine!  
Yukito: Uh...  
Haruko: C'm on, please!  
Yukito: Alright already.  
Haruko: Ah-ha! Oh, also, can ya warn her if she goes about with that pet phrase a' hers?  
Yukito: Pet phrase?  
Haruko: Haven'cha heard her go "gao!" now an' then?  
Yukito: "Gao"..?  
Haruko: When she's troubled or about ta cry.  
Yukito: Now that you mention it, I think I have.  
Haruko: That's a dinosaur cry imitation she's makin'. That girl loves them dinosaurs. When she was real little, I took her to a night fair, and there they were sellin' them chicks. So that girl goes an' decides a chick is dinosaur kid. Oh, did she want one somethin' fierce! Been pleadin' for it nonstop. But we were dead broke back then, so I couldn't buy her one. And so since then, should somethin' happen, it's always "gao!" Ain't fixed it even now, at her age. Even now, that girl's still a kid...  
Yukito: Huh!  
Haruko: What, so funny?  
Yukito: She's weird alright.  
Haruko: You're one ta talk. The two a' ya seem awful similar ta me. Welp, drink up!  
Yukito: Are we still drinking?  
Haruko: Ya dolt, we're just gettin' started!  
Yukito: Until when you're making me do this?  
Haruko: 'Til dawn comes!  
Yukito: Just drink alone.  
Haruko: Ain't that same as usual?  
Yukito: Then drink with your husband.  
Haruko: Ain't I told ya there ain't no man's touch in this house? We got no husbands here.  
Yukito: Hm... Is that so...  
Haruko: So, so.  
Yukito: Is that why you're always drinking until dawn?  
Haruko: Welp, that girl's underage, but you look like a grown-up feller. Can drink, right?  
Yukito: It's not like I can't, but...  
Haruko: A'ight then, bottoms up!

#### 5\. After school. 

Misuzu: Thank you for the meal. Are you alright?  
Yukito: Not one bit. So this is what they call a hangover, huh..?  
Misuzu: I've got school now. What are you going to do, Yukito-san?  
Yukito: I'll tag along.  
Misuzu: Huh?  
Yukito: Haruko asked me to.  
Misuzu: To do what?  
Yukito: Being your chaperone. To make sure you don't pull off anything foolish.  
Misuzu: Humph. As if she doesn't trust me one bit.  
Yukito: So, I'll walk you to the school.  
Misuzu: Yep, got it. Let's go together!

Misuzu: Yukito-san, you're going empty-handed?  
Yukito: And what would I bother bringing to your school?  
Misuzu: Wah!  
Yukito: A crow...  
Misuzu: Crow!  
Yukito: Hm? What're you...  
Misuzu: I'll go pet the crow!  
Yukito: Do what you like.  
Misuzu: Yep! Nihaha!  
Misuzu: Ah..!  
Yukito: You dolt. It's obvious it'd fly away if you just run up to it like that.  
Misuzu: I thought I'd make friends with it...  
Yukito: Don't tell me you creep to your classmates to shout "Gao!" from behind.  
Misuzu: No, not at all. But, you know, it'd be weird to sneak up to it when I didn't have anything bad in mind.  
Yukito: Though, even if you stand around, it still won't let you pet it.  
Misuzu: Nihaha, you're right...

Yukito: Nobody here.  
Misuzu: We should've hurried.  
Yukito: And it wasn't my fault, you know. It's all because you went chasing after that crow.  
Misuzu: It'd be embarrassing to enter during the end-of-term ceremony, so I'll just go in when homeroom starts.  
Yukito: We've skipped the ceremony?  
Misuzu: Yep.  
Yukito: Isn't it bad, behaving like that?  
Misuzu: Nope, I think it's perfectly fine. Nobody will care anyway. Let's go, Yukito-san.

Misuzu: Ah, feels so nice!  
Yukito: Delinquent.  
Misuzu: Nope, that's absolutely not so! Well, I don't have much in the way of friends though.  
Misuzu: Hmmmmm!  
Yukito: When we first met, you were doing the same thing.  
Misuzu: Yep.  
Yukito: Is there something in the sky?  
Misuzu: Since I was small, I often turned my thoughts to the sky.  
Yukito: Why so?  
Misuzu: I don't know. It's just... I feel like there's another me out there.  
Yukito: Another you..?  
Misuzu: Romantic, isn't it? The real me is in the sky. Being carried on the winds, overlooking everything up to the horizon, with everything on the ground seeming so tiny... One would certainly feel something kind.  
Yukito: Beyond this sky...  
Echo: Beyond this sky, there is a girl with wings...  
Misuzu: What's wrong?  
Yukito: What I'm searching for may be that another you...  
Misuzu: Eh? Yukito-san, you're looking for someone?  
Yukito: Um, yeah.  
Misuzu: Who's that person?  
Yukito: I've no idea.  
Misuzu: That person... they're in the sky? Yukito-san?  
Yukito: I'm kidding, you dolt. If you could fly, you wouldn't be here right now, no?  
Misuzu: I wonder if that person can fly. I want to fly, too.  
Yukito: Hey, careful..!  
Misuzu: Wah!  
Yukito: Dolt...  
Misuzu: I couldn't fly without wings, after all...  
Yukito: If you want to fly that much, just go hop on a plane.  
Misuzu: No, that's wrong. Cutting through the wind with your own body; you can't do that unless you can fly by yourself. Ah, I should be going about now.  
Yukito: Okay.  
Yukito: Alright, 'guess I should go make some cash and leave this place behind.

#### 6\. Puppet show.

[random children talk]  
Yukito: So, the most lively place is here, huh? Alright.  
Boy 1: Look, he's up to something.  
Boy 1: What's about to begin?  
Yukito: Here! A fun puppet show is about to start!  
Boy 1: What's with that doll?  
Boy 2: Oh, it walks!  
Yukito: Cool, isn't it?  
Boy 1/ Boy 2: Yeah.  
Boy 1: So, it just walks?  
Boy 2: Oh, my ice-cream's melting!  
Boy 1: Ah, blast! Let's eat it over there!  
Misuzu: Yukito-san? What are you doing?  
Yukito: You're back soon.  
Misuzu: Say, what were you doing just now?  
Yukito: Nothing.  
Misuzu: E~eh? You were doing something together with those boys.  
Yukito: What about your lessons?  
Misuzu: They're over. It was just the ceremony and homeroom anyway. That aside, you're unfair! You don't play with me, but you've played with those boys!  
Yukito: I was working.  
Misuzu: Working? With those boys?  
Yukito: My work is done with kids.  
Misuzu: Done with kids? How exactly?  
Yukito: Not telling.  
Misuzu: Why?  
Yukito: If school's over, let's just hurry and go back.  
Misuzu: G-gao...  
[whack]  
Misuzu: Ouch... Why would you hit me..?  
Yukito: Your mother told me to. Specifically, to whack you if that pet phrase of your pops up.  
Misuzu: You could've just ignored that part...  
Yukito: If you got that, let's go back.  
Misuzu: No matter what?  
Yukito: No.  
Misuzu: And here I was thinking about treating you to your favorite meal if you showed me...  
Yukito: Can't help it, I guess, if you're going that far.  
Misuzu: This... is the doll from that time?  
Yukito: Watch. Move.  
Misuzu: Wah! The doll... stood up.  
Yukito: It also walks.  
Misuzu: It really does.  
Yukito: And so I entertain kids with this show. My mother had done the same, so I've inherited...  
Misuzu: Wah, a crow!  
Yukito: Wait!  
Misuzu: Eh?  
Yukito: Whose request it was to show this to you?  
Misuzu: Mine.  
Yukito: Exactly.  
Misuzu: But, you know, the crow will fly away, so I'm going to pet it first! Cro~ow!  
Misuzu: Wah! Your feathers are so black!  
Yukito: Postponing my show...  
Misuzu: Hey, little fellow, come, come here... ah!  
Misuzu: And it flew away after all. Hm? Why are you looking so dejected?  
Yukito: It's nothing.  
Misuzu: Ah, Yukito-san, will you continue your show?  
Yukito: No, that's enough.  
Misuzu: Over already?  
Yukito: So, any thoughts?  
Misuzu: It's... cool?  
Yukito: Why's it in interrogative?  
Misuzu: It's cool.  
Yukito: Any other impressions?  
Misuzu: It's... kewl?  
Yukito: You taking me for a fool?  
Misuzu: No, I really think it's cool!  
Yukito: It's not "cool", it's "interesting"!  
Misuzu: Eh? So I was supposed to be laughing? Huh? You're even more dejected.  
Yukito: I'm doing this for living, you know...  
Misuzu: Ah, but, um... the kids like it, right?  
Yukito: Once in a blue moon.  
Misuzu: But... you do make money from it, right?  
Yukito: Because it's their parents who usually pay.  
Misuzu: Then it's... not interesting?  
Yukito: I'm not showing it to you ever again.  
Misuzu: Wah! Why do you say things like that?  
Yukito: I'ts the first time someone dressed me down so nonchalantly.  
Misuzu: But, you know, it was just walking around normally... It is cool though. How are you doing it? A string?  
Yukito: Telekinesis.  
Misuzu: Telekinesis?  
Yukito: It's more of a trick though, but without any contraptions.  
Misuzu: Really?  
Yukito: It's a power that's passed down in my bloodline.  
Misuzu: Awesome...  
Yukito: Apparently, it was much greater in the past though. Now, it's not good for anything else than making a doll move. On top of that, it's no longer even fit for entertainment. It'll most likely end with my generation.  
Misuzu: Could it be... because of me?  
Yukito: Looks like things are heading up to that point anyway.  
Misuzu: But, Yukito-san, I like your telekinesis! It can make the doll move, after all!

[TV-show noises]  
Misuzu: Yukito-san! After you're done watching that, let's play?  
Yukito: What exactly?  
Misuzu: Cards.  
Yukito: Don't you have homework?  
Misuzu: Yeah, I do...  
Yukito: Then do your homework.  
Misuzu: So, if I do that, you'll play with me? Wah, he got blown away.  
Yukito: That's about that, yes.  
[loud crash]  
Misuzu: That's mom.  
Yukito: Is she smashed again?  
Misuzu: Nihaha...  
Haruko: I's home, y'all!  
Yukito: _Completely_ smashed.  
Haruko: Heyo, freeloader, ya ain't sleepin' yet?  
Yukito: As you can see.  
Haruko: Hm! A'ight then, let's drink!

Misuzu: Mom, you know, Yukito-san is awesome! He can do some really cool tricks!  
Haruko: Cool how?  
Yukito: I told you I'm not showing it to you again.  
Misuzu: Why do you say these things..?  
Haruko: Jus' shut yer yap an' show us!  
Yukito: Alright already...  
Misuzu: Yay! Mom, strong!  
Yukito: But this is the last time, got it?  
Haruko: 'S a doll.  
Yukito: Move.  
Haruko: O~oh...  
Yukito: How about it?  
Haruko: Huh? Misuzu, when's this keelin' over?  
Misuzu: It doesn't.  
Haruko: Nope, no deal! This ain't fun one bit.  
Yukito. Ugh...  
Misuzu: But it's great, no? There's no strings or contraptions!  
Haruko: As if that matters! Even if you could see them strings clear as day, it'd be much better if it did somethin' fun.  
Yukito: Shed. Sleep.  
Misuzu: Wah! Yukito-san's going to the shed on his own!  
Haruko: Ba-ha-ha-ha-ha! So what if ya don't have any talent, freeloader!  
Yukito: I's kind of life or death for me, you know!

Haruko: A-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ah, Misuzu, you sleepy?  
Misuzu: Yeah, a bit...  
Haruko: Cm'ere then, sleep on my lap.  
Misuzu: What are you saying? I'm not a kid anymore. I'll go to bed already. Good night, Yukito-san, mom.  
Yukito: You're thoroughly disliked.  
Haruko: 'Cuz I ain't got 'em parentin' chops.  
Yukito: This much is evident from the get-go.  
Haruko: Also, that girl's _weird_.  
Yukito: Weird? That's something to say about a child you've birthed.  
Haruko: I ain't birthed her.  
Yukito: How in blazes children appear then, if not from their mothers?  
Haruko: Sometimes they just fly in like leaves.  
Yukito: What is _that_ supposed to mean?  
Haruko: But, ya know, since ya appeared, that girl's right beamin'.  
Yukito: Is that so?  
Haruko: If ya can, stay friends with her forever.


End file.
